


Filthy

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a fantasy. Draco indulges him. This was a mini exercise in writing dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

_I’m not dreaming. I’m not dreaming. I'm not dreaming._

I keep repeating this mantra over and over in my head to remind myself that it's really happening. The fantasy I’ve tossed off to on countless occasions is becoming a reality, and so far it’s better than I imagined.

It was on a whim that I sent Draco an animated doodle of this very scenario – anonymously, of course. I never truly expected him to come to the Gryffindor locker room after the match and assault me.

“I’m going to fuck you, Potter.” Draco drags his hand slowly down my chest and belly. “Right here, against these lockers.”

His glove and fingertips are cold, so I break out in goose bumps. Suddenly I become hyperaware of my nakedness and the way my legs are dangling on either side him as he grinds against me. My arms are tied above my head; I’m completely at his mercy.

“After tonight,” he says, “every time you change in here, you’ll remember taking my prick up your arse.” I can feel his erection pressing into me through his damp and dirty uniform. A wave of heat rushes through me, and my cock twitches. I struggle against my bonds again. The lockers rattle, but the ropes don't give. Draco sucks in a breath, tightening his grip on my hips as his eyes flutter closed.

“Let me go,” I say through my teeth. I don’t want him to, but it wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t put up a bit of a fight.

Draco opens his eyes again. A downward glance informs him of how hard I am, and he sneers. “Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Spread His Legs.”

He adjusts his grip on me and leans forward. His lips are hot on my ear as he brushes my cock with the backs of his fingers. “You’re filthy.”

I am. Especially where he’s concerned.

Draco appears to read my mind, or maybe he’s noticed the way I licked my lower lip just now. He presses harder into me, until his body is flush against mine. Then he moves one of his hands to grab my wrists, while the other continues to tease my cock. “Tell me what you want.”

Draco lowers his head to my neck and sucks a bit of skin into his mouth. His hair smells like a mixture of ozone and some kind of woodsy shampoo. It’s all I can do not to nuzzle it.

“You,” I say.

“No.” He takes my earlobe in between his teeth and gives it a sharp tug. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

I take a few ragged breaths. “I want you to fuck me,” I tell him, and watch his eyes light up. “Hard. Until you come inside my arse. Then, I want you to lick me clean.”

Draco curls his fingers around my cock and starts stroking me slowly. “Filthier than I thought.”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?”

He grins. “Gladly.”

The End.


End file.
